Bernkastel
|-|Human= |-|Cat= Summary Bernkastel is an extremely powerful witch who has lived a thousand years. It is said that she lives in a world where concepts like fate and possibility can be visualized. She can give birth to all kinds of miracles with her immense power but, in compensation for that, her heart ends up breaking a bit each time she uses them. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Lady Bernkastel, Bern, Rika Furude (human name) Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: 1000+, but is beyond the concept of time. Classification: Witch of Miracles, priestess of Featherine Augustus Aurora, Voyager, Featherine's Cat, Featherine's Piece, Queen of The Cats, Reaper, Witch of the Senate, Detective, Powers and Abilities: Magic, Flight, Reality Warping (Established a new Purple Truth with the same power as the Red Truth, allowing her to make her words into undeniable facts of reality), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop time, rewound the 5th Game, created a time loop that separated a portion of the Fragment from the rest, which can cause almost instantaneous petrification and death), Probability Manipulation (She has the power to cause success without fail as long as the odds aren't zero. She's said to control miracles and specializes in finding fragments with absurdly low probability of existence; her scythe is a manifestation of this power, allowing her to "reap miracles" or "harvest them from fate"), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Sees lower layers containing universes, countless realms, higher-dimensions, and nothingness as fiction, in the forms of Fragments, books, and chessboards which she can manipulate as she pleases), Gravity Manipulation (Created the concept of gravity), Conceptual Manipulation and Attack (Can create the concept of gravity and attack the concepts of existence via words, which she can turn into undeniable facts of reality through the Red and Blue Truths. Even higher beings with High-Godly regeneration, such as Battler, could not recover without aid, and she was able to casually erase Piece Beatrice's existence and was the only one who could save Erika after her existence was conceptually denied), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate Kakera, Fragments that contain infinite possibilities with higher dimensions. Has been able to merge, lift and create "a planetarium", or a solar system of Fragments), Matter Manipulation (She can turn equal entities into objects such as a cardboard box), Absorption (Voyagers can consume other Voyagers; Bernkastel attempted to do this to Lambdadelta), Telepathy (Read Willard's mind), Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Reactive Evolution, Clairvoyance / Cosmic Awareness (Can peer into Fragments and specializes in finding "impossible" ones), Creation and Existence Erasure (Created and destroyed many higher-dimensional universes during her fight with Lambdadelta), Summoning (Can summon her cat familiars), Animal Manipulation (Capable of controlling her cat familiars), Sealing (Shackled Ange and Lion in the witch's theatre), can imprison opponents within other Fragments or knock them into the Sea of Oblivion, 4th Wall Awareness (Challenged the Player to her own game), exists within the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories and can adapt to higher-dimensional layers and even those that exist beyond them entirely, Acausality (Type 5), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Omnipresence (As a voyager witch, she is the embodiment of a concept, and exists across countless worlds in the sea of fragments and can appear on several gameboards simultaneously), Non-Corporeal (Exists as the embodiment of her own universe, a concept), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly; even if the entirety of her existence is completely erased and lost to the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories, she can regain her form just by thinking), Resurrection (Capable of reviving herself whenever she wants, managed to resurrect Battler after his concept was erased, though she could not resurrect his soul) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (As a witch she reigns over and transcends the human domain as a higher being, a collection of layers on an infinite ladder. Further, due to her fundamental nature as a Voyager witch, she is her own eternally evolving Universe, allowing Bernkastel to constantly adapt to higher layers, her only limits being that of what she decides for herself, if any at all, at rates she can control until she becomes one with The Creator. She created and manifested on the highest level of her own game board that's much larger than Beatrice's own. She can also manipulate structures consisting of the same nothingness she consists of transcending infinite layers) Speed: Irrelevant (One of the fastest characters. Even whilst manifesting on the plane of the City of Books in which even normal speed there is irrelevant, her movements were referred to as instant whilst simultaneously being likened to teleportation. It was stated that her speed was transcendent even in relation to the current plane she resides. The Witch of Miracles is one of the few characters capable of navigating the void on the other end of the infinitely layered hierarchy. She is also superior to her cats) with an Omnipresent state of existence (As a voyager, she's a conceptual entity who exists across countless worlds as "you and your only friend", yet not bound to any) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (Bernkastel rested Beatrice's modified Game Board that is, the entire world in episode 7 within her right hand, she can hold fragments in the palm of her hands, she scooped up Battler in his nothingness state, from her perspective, the main setting of Umineko is just a story) Striking Strength: Outerversal (She killed Beatrice, destroying her heart in the City of Books; collisions with Lambdadelta created Big Bangs and Big Crunches on the scale of the City of Books, Bernkastel can knock fragments into the deepest parts of the sea of oblivion. She's superior to the Wild Cats that managed to completely destroy the limbs of a higher being who is capable of regenerating from nothingness) Durability: Outerverse level (Tanked many attacks from Lambdadelta and Battler, only losing after taking Ange's ultimate attack, which caused an earthquake across and a crack on the ceiling of the Universe, the City of Books. A shadow of herself was completely unaffected by Willard's strike where her durability was likened to that of trying to destroy the moon via disrupting the reflection of water. That is, her abstract, conceptual and incorporeal nature as well as acausality, regeneration, and resurrection make her almost impossible to kill. She embodies her Game Board. She is able to restore her body if she remembers its shape, even if her body and incorporeal soul are erased to nothingness that is beyond conventional existence and non-existence of duality) Stamina: Inexhaustible. Depends on the will and determination of her types of thoughts. Fought with Lambdadelta, Battler and Ange one after another and showed no signs of tiredness. Range: Outerversal (She Destroyed sizeable portions of the shelves within the City of Books that dwarf her and Universes of this size. In fact, she also dwarfs Universes of this size, as to her perspective, these worlds are no more than books no larger or complex than those residing in the human world. She was planning to send Erika into the deepest parts of the Sea of Oblivion which is beyond all layers, stories and dimensions, which she eventually did) Standard Equipment: A dark black scythe that harvests miracles from reality Intelligence: Genius by human standards. Insightful, clever and cunning, a good psychologist and actor, has a great experience, could be an excellent detective or criminal. "If a riddle is solvable she can solve it without fail regardless of difficulty." Is an avid reader of the mystery genre to the point where she's knowledgeable of countless tricks and riddles even Battler hasn't heard. Weaknesses: Her magic depends on her faith in it; Boredom and the possibility of losing her will; Alcoholism. She has Immeasurable pride and is truly traumatized (hates to think of her human past), as well as being unbalanced and imperfectly in control of her emotions. She may be shocked if someone hurts her (the concept of which she has long forgotten). She cannot read probabilities before the result. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Magic of Miracles:' Bernkastel's magic. Basically, she can locate any world and achieve any end she wishes as long as it is not completely impossible. In theory, she is the witch with the strongest power, but that is actually not realistic, like folding a piece of paper a hundred times so that it'll reach the moon. And she folded it a hundred times. '- Truths:' Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damages the concept of her target. Because truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided but can be confronted with other truths. *'Blue Truth:' It's used as a theory that works as counter-argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of a stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, enough will eventually deny the concept of Bernkastel's opponent, killing them. *'Red Truth:' Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:When They Cry Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cats Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sadists Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Magic Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Female Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Yangires Category:Detectives Category:Acausal Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Animal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Witches Category:Priests Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Geniuses Category:Catgirls Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 1